Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2
For Part 1, see Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 is a 2011 superhero adventure film directed by James Calvin and the second of two films based onto the novel with the same name by Rita Christensen. It is the eighth and final installment in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. Derek Todd and Drake Jones serves and producers, while Brian Clark serves as a writer of both parts. In the film, it follows Danny and his two best friends Rebecca and Alec goes on their journey to get three remaining objects to destroy the Final Rush and defeat Dr. Catwoman once and for all. The film stars Blake Brown as Danny, alongside Amy Tammie as Danny's girlfriend Rebecca and Ben Linkin as his best friend Alec. The supporting cast features with Dakota Fanning, Barbara Timer, Arthur Walters and Nick Jonas. Principal photography begins on January 16, 2009 and wrapped on June 25, 2010, with reshoots shot in December 28, 2010, ending eleven years of filming for the franchise. Part 2 was released on July 8, 2011 in 2D and 3D theaters.1 It was also released in IMAX on the same date. Critics lists the film as one of the best review films of 2011. Throughout it's release, Part 2 broke various records at the box office including worldwide of $414 million, opening day and opening weekend in various countries. All which were being broken to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2]. It currently stands as 3rd highest-grossing films of all-time, and highest-grossing film in the film series and of 2011. It was also the 9th film ever to reach $1 billion worldwide. Plot :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush#Plot :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1#Plot As Dr. Catwoman and team retrieves superpowers from The Magic Ball, Luke Watson continues to set out murders throughout Cincinnati to raise Catwoman her army. Meanwhile, after burying and mourning on Blaze's buriel, Danny Gorden speaks to Lou Kingston, Alice's grandfather, about the Final Rush that he learned. He said that they were created years ago by one of Catwoman's former family members that are set to kill everyone on earth. Now she's doing the same that that happened a long time ago. Meanwhile, Danny and his friends Alec Gutzwiller and Rebecca Henry resumed the search of the three pieces of the Crystal Power hidden in the Cincinnati Museum, Winton Woods Park and King's Island. Cory Berning is in charge as leader of Jane Hoop Elementary despite their absences. At King's Island, Danny doesn't offer them a break because there on a mission, and only cares about the world and his family instead of something else besides them. Rebecca and Alec are forming a relationship, causing Danny to get furious. Rebecca eventually erased their memories of about the accident Rebecca and Alec has caused. Throughout the mission and after being attacked by Catwoman's two random army, the trio gets attack by one of Dr. Catwoman's random monsters and Heather Woods, who was suspiciously murdered by Luke Watson. Alec brings Heather back to life by using his powers and kissing her. Meanwhile, Alice Kingston and Hunter Suggs sneaks into Catwoman's Base to steal the Magic Ball, where the two are getting closer together as well as Cory Berning and Stephanie Slaven. Back in Cincinnati during the final battle, everyone gets injured and killed including both two swat teammate members Maria Dawns and Michael Walker, whom got together and die together, Catboy and Catman. Danny has a vision that Goldenman is in trouble. As he, Rebecca and Alec are trying to rescue him, but it was too late. He was killed from the Black Buzzer thrown by Catwoman. Too powerful to defeat, Danny envisions that Catwoman's weakness is to kill all of Catwoman's family and friends and Danny since both Catboy and Catman were the first two to be destroyed. He manage to sacrifice himself and lower Catwoman's weakness. Heading to Catwoman, she strikes him into the chest with the Black Buzzer and suspiciously killed him. Having seen Goldenman, Robert Foster, David Johnson and his parents in his death, he managed to bring himself to life within being the chosen one even though he the most powerful superhero that can die or live. He realizes that there is Catwoman's funeral stone in his body which he has strike Catwoman's defeat inside of him. He eventually returned to his body. Belle Lamar check Danny's pulse. Realizing that Danny's still alive, she lies that he's indeed dead. Catwoman announces Danny's death to everyone in Cincinnati. When Cory gives her a speech around the statement that Danny may be dead, Dannny finally reveals that he's still alive. Belle became third to be killed with Catwoman's third super ability destroyed. Miss. Bella Watson kills Shego Dalma with the Black Buzzer rescuing her husband Mayor James Watson, making her the 4th super ability from Catwoman to be destroyed. Shadow the Monkeyman manage to take revenge on both Mrs. Watson and Mayor Watson to kill them, but was defeated and killed by Jaquille Short rescuing them, becoming the 5th to be destroyed. Luke Watson became the 6th after he was killed by Alec rescuing Hunter. Catgirl managed to take revenge on both Alec and Hunter Rebecca protects him, until she gets badly wounded by getting stabbed in the stomach dying, until Alice strikes the Black Buzzer to her chest killing her and rescuing Rebecca, making her the 7th one by Catwoman. Still, Catwoman's super ability strength still appeared. The final one will by Catwoman's pet wolf Killer. During the final fight against Catwoman, Danny is force to stop what she is doing, but she refused it. Meanwhile, Rebecca and Alec were attacked by Killer, and are being rescued by Cory killing him with the Black Buzzer, and all of the super abilities were destroyed. Meanwhile, both the Magic Ball and the Crystal Power were placed at the Fountain Square alongside the First gives Danny the ultimate power using it alongside the Black Buzzer to kill her. Alec breaks up with Heather and gets back together with Naudia, as she begins relationship with the return of Kirk Waters. Meanwhile, they forgot that the Final Rush has arrived on earth fading and destroying into pieces. Danny, however, has the power to control it rescuing their world. Danny states that Catwoman will stay the way she is. Rebecca and Alec realizes how Danny manage to get the power is because he's the one that can control their universe. However, Danny throws The Magic Ball and the Crystal Power objects to the ocean together where no one can find it and steal it, but the heroes. Except for the First, it's the only power than can gain superpowers to other humans. Thirteen years later, the superheroes and allies retired as one of their children and Hunter and Alice Suggs became their replacement. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, a leader of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Danny's best friend. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry, Danny's girlfriend. *Bart Simpson as Cory Berning, Danny's friend.3 *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, Danny's friend.3 *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden, Danny's cousin and Alec's girlfriend. *Barbara Timer as Dr. Catwoman, the main villain. *Dakota Fanning as Catgirl, Catwoman's daughter.3 *Keira Knightley as Belle Lamar, Catwoman's friend.3 *Nick Jonas as Luke Watson, Catgirl's love interest. *Joe Jonas as Catboy, Catwoman's son and Catgirl's brother.3 *Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Danny's godfather.3 *Miley Cyrus as Heater Woods, Alec's suspeciously new love interest. *George Jones as Mayor James Watson, the mayor president of Cincinnati.3 *Miranda Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson, Mayor's wife.3 *Jami Gertz as Dacia, a worrior who owns Morphin the Power.3 Production Development :Main article: Production of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush was split into two-parts. It was filmed back-to-back from January 16, 2009 to June 25, 2010 with Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1. Calvin describes the film as an "action packed superhero film" featuring with "huge battles." Special Effects Brian Clark states the the serious special effects were used greatful for both parts of The Final Rush. Visual effects department Greg Wilkerson creates a special effect of feet long eagle for the scene where Danny and his friends get attacked by a Giant Eagle in Morphin the Power in Part 1 of The Final Rush. Wilkerson states that he uses CGI to make it look like it moves. The fake Giant Eagle is made from stratch. He and his workers worked for two hours to create a 8 feet long Eagle. Wilkerson also made scenes of Giant Monsters from Evan's World and Turbo of Catland. Director James Calvin says he's not making a monster movie, so he tries to make a different way to talk and move like a monster. He also says that monsters in Turbo of Catland were big and fat, skinny and muscular while the one's in Turbo of Catland were also big but Muscular. Also, the sea monsters under Evan's posion underwater. He did the same thing to the movie like he did since the previous film. CG graphics for both Giant monsters and sea monsters were used. They painted the Monsters eyes red where the sea monsters has green eyes like they painted since the previous film. He also made CG graphics to Blaze, Marth and their child as well since the previous film. The film will be having not one but two different dragons in both parts. Wilkerson has done CG works for making a dragon that it painted red for scene where Miley Cyrus' character gets attacked, and also another dragon where Danny battles was the same thing he have done since The Magic Ball. That dragon is painted pink where Catwoman granted a wish from the Magic Ball. Visual Effects On August 2009, the film is originally going to have older actors to play older character, but fired them to use the main actors instead to look like adults. On October 30, 2009, Brown states that the film will be including younger villains playing by teenager/young adult actors. Film writer Brian Clark states states that they're will be visual effects for the main actors who are looking in their mid 20s, to make their voices sound a bit older than their teenage years. Unlike the previous films, the film has been converted into 3D even though the film did not shot in 3D. With the success of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar], Paramount Pictures is reducting ever shot of action sequences to be successfully activated with about 150 shots. Paramount states that the film is very good looking in 3D, hoping that it can set to make money for the studios. With the success of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Dark_of_the_Moon Transformers: Dark of the Moon] in 3D, the studio raises up to more than $1 billion at the box office. Music Dan Wilson asking to reprises as Score writer of the film,3 and James Calvin loves as he will return once again as director of the film,3 while Ted Wilson, may be confirming to start coming back writing the film's ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2'' soundtrack, but the statment of his return has yet to be confirmed till the end of the year. On August 19, 2009, Dan Wilson signed up to return as composer of the motion picture soundtrack, but on September 10, 2009, his brother Ted Wilson will not return, because of planning to do other projects like Best Friends Forever: The Movie. On September 18, 2009, Reba Ortiz will be composing along with Wilson for the film's soundtrack, after droped out from Best Friends Forever: The Movie by Wilson's brother. After a couple of years of retirement, Kim Dawson decided to return for the film score, replacing Dan Wilson, as the statement of her schedule has become a success.1 But was unable to, as of January 24, 2010, due to Dawson died from fatal car accident.1 Wilson began recording the soundtrack in early July, 2010.1 It was revelead that Part 1 is set to release on July 5, 2011.1 Marketing The film's production budget is an additional $125 million. Within both parts has the same, gives them both a total of $250 million. A new trailer for Part 2 was seen in theaters before the release of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_(film) Thor] on May 6, 2011 as well as online. A teaser poster for the film was released on March 30, 2011, showing Danny and Catwoman's hands, without the film's title and the tagline reads "The End Begins 7.8", which is release date of the film's release in theaters. Starting on April 18, ABC Family will be airing the first five films as well as the first look for Part 2 during it's ABC Family Springbreak Weekend Marathon. The trailer for the film was released on May 6, 2011. The character posters were released on Facebook featuring characters being covered in blood. An IMAX trailer was released in front of an IMAX [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_8_(film) Super 8] on June 10, 2011. On June 5, 2011, Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin released a clip for the film at the MTV Movie Awarads, featuring Danny about to sacrifice himself from Catwoman because she wanted him to die. Danny pulls her off the bridge with him. A new exclusive clip will be aired on ABC Family from June 29 to July 3, 2011, with a marathon of the first five Jane Hoop Elementary films. On June 11, eleven posters featuring Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory, Jaquille, Mayor, Miss. Watson, Goldenman, Catwoman, Catgirl and Luke were released featuring with tagline "The End Begins 7.8". On June 16, two more posters were released featuring the heroes (Danny, Rebecca and Alec) and the villains (Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman). The second trailer (and final Jane Hoop Elementary theatrical trailer) was released on June 21, 2011 at 7:00 pm. On June 29, a new featurette talking about where the characters left off was released. On June 30, a clip from the film was released featuring Danny, Rebecca and Alec fighting with two unknown army. Release On April 22, 2011, a test screening for the film was held with director James Calvin and producers Brian Clark and Derek Todd made their attendances. The second part will be released worldwide on July 8, 2011, eight months after Part 1.The film will be the first film to be released in 3D theaters. It was originally set to release in 3D, but was later to be released in regular and IMAX theaters. However, the plan was revamped that it will be released in 3D after all. The film will be the franchise's first film ever to release in Dolby 7.1 surround sound. On June 3, one month before the film's release, tickets went on sale, and went to break records. The world premiere will be held in New York City on June 30, 2011, a week before the film's release, and a day later after the first book's 20th anniversary. The United Kingdom world premiere was held in London on July 4, 2011. The film's runtime is 128 minutes, making it the shortest Jane Hoop Elementary film. Also, it was the second Hoop film in the series to have a PG-13 rating (first being The Final Rush - Part 1). Filmed in 2-D, the film has been converted to be released in 3-D, and was successfully released in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D. At midnight, the film opened in 3,900 theaters. Elswehere in the US, the film played 4,353 theaters, 2,768 3D theaters, and 265 IMAX theaters beginning on July 8. Critical reaction :Main article: Critical response to the Jane Hoop Elementary films The film has gotten early postive reviews. So far, they have been reviewed as one of the best reviewed films in the of 2011, and was the highest rated film in the film franchise. Carter Dicky, who reviewd Part 1 early, also praised Part 2 early stating: "this is the best Jane Hoop Elementary movie I've have ever saw in my entire life." and gives it 5 out of 5 stars. Rotten Tomatoes ranked as the best rating of the franchise with 95% beating The Magic Ball, which ranked 90% in 2005. Also, the flm ranked 100% for the Top Critic and Materic of 64 reviews. However, the Yahoo! Movie give the movie an graded A+ basic on 12 reviewers, ranking as the highest grade for a film in the franchise.1 The Guardian reviewer Charles Murphy wrote a postive review and ranks 3.5/5 stars. He praises on the actor's performances, film background, plot summary and storyline. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hollywood_Reporter The Hollywood Reporter's] Kyle Richards states "the best one yet, and the perfect Jane Hoop Elementary ending." Steve Williams praised a postive review stating on the film stating that it looks fantastic with a successful shot of 3D, but without the 3D camera, it will still make the film to look very successful. Dustin Washington enjoyed the film stating it: "The best movie of 2011 so far, and also the one of the best films in the world. 3D is actually working it out, despite its horrible effects to other 3D films like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_On_Stranger_Tides Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_2 Kung Fu Panda 2]." Alison Johnson of UK The Daily Telegraph praised: "This is the very emotional ending to the film series that lasts for 11 years and still going on." The Los Angeles Times reporter Angela Lenhoff praised on the performances of the cast including Arthur Walters, Dakota Fanning, Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas and Joe Jonas. She states: "they are quite fantastic. Nick and Joe makes a great team, and Miley may be a singer, but she is also a dramatic actress. Fanning is the best villain she ever played since Jane from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga_(film_series) the Twilight films]." Sally Radcliffe praised it positive saying the film "has so much things going off from the last movies, and they bringing it back to this one to make people to think how much they loved the movies. It was a very good thing to help audiences to remember what's happening the last time of the film series for eleven years. It's the ultimate final chapter in our generation." The Guardian publisher Amanda Bradford gave it a positive rating of 5.5 out of 5 stating: "wonderful movie, and should become the highest-grossing movie of all-time... after [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar] of course." New York Reporter Ashley Thomas gives the film 4 out of 5 stars stating "this deserves an Oscar, if they are trying to except it." Box office As of August 7, 2011, the film made $346,240,551 domestically, within $800,200,000 overseas as of August 7, for a total of $1,146,440,551 worldwide. It currently stands as 3rd highest-grossing films of all-time behind both James Cameron films [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanic_(1997_film) Titanic], and the highest-grossing 2001 film. It made a opening worldwide of $414 million, becoming the biggest worldwide opening of all-time and beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Half_Blood_Prince_(film) Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince] ($394 million). The record was quickly broken to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2] with $475.5 million. The film grosses $23.4 million worldwide, becoming the biggest IMAX opening of all-time. It reached $400M (3 days), $500M (5 days), $600M (7 days), $700M (10 days), $800M (13 days), $900M (18 days) and $1B (26 Days) in record of time. Domestically In the United States and Canada, the film brought in $30 million in advance ticket sales. It became the biggest midnight gross of all-time grossing approxamtely $41.1 million beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_Eclipse The Twilight Saga: Eclipse] ($30 million). It eventually has the biggest IMAX opening at midnight grossing $1.8 million, before quickly being beaten by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2] to $2 million. It made $84.1 million on it's opening day, making it the biggest opening day of all-time beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_New_Moon The Twilight Saga: New Moon] ($72.7 million) before being broken by behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2] ($92.1 million). It than grossed an estimated total of $161.7 million, becoming the biggest opening of all-time until it was shortly broken by Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 ($169.1 million). The previous record was held by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_(film) The Dark Knight] ($158.7 million). In it's second weekend, the film fell dropped 88% on its second Friday, and fell 75% throughout the weekend grossing $44 million behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2] ($169.1 million), which is the largest drop for a Jane Hoop Elementary film and 25th biggest second weekend drop of all-time. However, it's still the fastest the fastest ten-day film giving its total to $262 million, making it the fourth biggest ten-day opening weekend of all-time. It grossed a new record for biggest IMAX debut with $15.1 million, surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_in_Wonderland_(2010_film) Alice in Wonderland] to $12.2 million, which would be later destroyed by Potter's $15.2 milllion. On July 26, 2011, it made a total of $314.4 million, finally beaten ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First's'' $311.8 million domestically to become the highest-grossing film in the film series. On August 7, 2011, it surprised [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Dark_of_the_Moon Transformers: Dark of the Moon] to become the highest-grossing film domestically of 2011. Overseas The film opened in several countries on July 6, 2011. It made $41 million on its opening day in 25 countries with largest opening day. In Australia, the film brought in the biggest opening day with $7.24 million, for a total of $25.2 million, marking it the second biggest opening ever in that country behind ''Goldenman's Revenge''. In United Kingdom, it also brought the biggest opening day with £7.19 million, ever in that country grossing £20 million ($24 million). It also had large opening days in other countries leading them to become biggest weekend openings of all-time including France ($36 million), Italy ($16 million), Spain ($12 million), Mexico ($10 million), Japan ($13 million) and Poland ($14 million). Only 39% of 3D has been tentpole of the film's opening weekend. An average 3D was 57%, making it the 4th biggest weekend opening average for 3D behind Transformers: Dark of the Moon (70 percent), Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (66 percent) and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 (61 percent), due to selling as much 2D tickets than 3D tickets. It grossed $300 (5 days), $400 (9 days), $500 (12 days), $600 (17 days), $700 (24 days) and $800 (31 days) million overseas in record of time. It became Paramount Pictures International's highest-grossing film overseas of all-time, and first film to reach $700-800 million overseas. It was also the first film in a decade to pass $800 million overseas. Total Ranks Accolades See also References # ^ (3D) Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2. Hoyts. Retrieved 2011-05-25. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush 3D: Part 2. IMAX. 2011-6-11. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ a b "Rhys Ifans to Play Xenophilius Lovegood in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". The Leaky Cauldron. 27 March 2009. Retrieved on 28 March 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - To Be Made Into Two Movies. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part II - Release Dates. Retrieved October 12, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Film won't be in 3D. Wiki News. Retreived October 8, 2010. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 44 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 43 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 42 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 41 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 36 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 34 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 30 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 7, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 27 Days # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 18 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 15 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 5 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 -- Teaser Poster Debuts. Wiki News. Retreived May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Catgirl and Luke gets their own posters. Wiki News. Retreived May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final 'Hoop' Trailer looks Epic. Wiki News. Retreived May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' will be the shortest 'Jane Hoop Elementary' film running shorter than two hours. Wiki News. Retrieved May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 21 Days # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/New 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Poster Looks Thrilling # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/New 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Featurette Coming Tonight!. Wiki News. Retrieved May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final Jane Hoop Elementary Film Trailer Coming in April?. Wiki News. Retrieved May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final Hoop Clip Premieres at MTV Movie Awards. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/New 'Final Rush: Part 2' Poster Shows Characters Covered in Blood. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin Absent From MTV Movie Awards; Premieres 'Jane Hoop Elementary 8' Exclusive Trailer. Wiki News. Retrieved June 7, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Another 'Final Rush: Part 2' Poster Featuring Catwoman with Bloody Bruises. [News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Clips To Premiere on ABC Family From June 29 - July 3. Wiki News. Retrieved June 8, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Catgirl and Luke gets their own posters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Catwoman and Goldenman gets their own posters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Trailer Released. Wiki News. Retrieved June 21, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Ninth JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Poster Released. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Tenth JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Poster Released. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011 # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/New JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Posters Released. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Eleven Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Character Banners. Wiki News. Retrieved June 11, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final Rush Part 2 Runtime 124 Minutes. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Cory Berning gets his own poster. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Eight Scary Movie Posters for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2. Wiki News. Retireved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Miley Cyrus gets attack by Nick Jonas in new Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Clip (Video) # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/ABC Family To Air Five 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Films Including 'Final Rush - Part 2' Clip # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Brand New 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Photos Released # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 World Premiere Revealed. Wiki News. Retreived June 10, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' Becomes 2011's Fastest Selling Tickets. Wiki News. Retrieved June 26, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Two Good Vs. Evil JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Posters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 16, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary Ranked No. 1 For Most Anticipated Movie Of 2011 # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Coming on ABC Family With New Clip # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' -- Runtime Confirmed. Wiki News. Retrieved June 16, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' Second Best Selling Tickets at Fandango.com. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2011. # ^ "Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2" Review by Carter Dicky. Retrieved July 1, 2011. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved November 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elemenetary: The Final Rush: Part 2 reviews at Meatcritic.com. Retrieved November 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. The Guardian. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Williams, Steve: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Washington, Dustin: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. The Los Angeles Time. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. The Guardian. Retreived November 11, 2010. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Breaks New Midnight Record to $41.1 Million. Retrieved July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Conjures Breaking-Record Friday $84 Million. Retrieved July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Breaks IMAX Record With $25.4 Million Worldwide. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Heading to $145 Million Opening Weekend To Become Best Opening of 2011 # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Becomes Biggest Foreign Opening Yet # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Breaks IMAX Record With $30.4 Million Worldwide # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' Soars Global $500 Million # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Bows $30.2 Million on Second Friday # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Crops Second Weekend To $79.4 Million # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2' Sets Opening Record Abroad # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Soars $700 Million in Week 2 # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Tops Global $800 Million in 13 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box office update: 'Harry Potter' conjures the largest opening day ever with $92.1 mil # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Potter' Finale Has Record $169.2 Million at Box Office # ^ Weekend Report: 'Harry' Makes History. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 27 July 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Grosses Global $935 Million # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2' Becomes Top U.S. Earner In Franchise. Retrieved July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: ‘Captain America’ Wins With $65.8 Million, Launching New Superhero Franchise # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2' Becomes 10th Highest-Grossing Film of All-Time External links *Official Website *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Box Office Mojo *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Allmovie Category:2011 films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:American films Category:Sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on novels